1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new apparatus and methods employed in a game of luck and skill in recognizing and forming combinations of letters which form words, the game being suitable for audience entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games involving the combination of randomly drawn letters into word order are both old and popular, for home recreation as well as for such audience entertainment as television programs. "Scrabble" is a well known home or family game, involving the drawing by each of several players of a number of lettered squares from a container and in turn arranging some or all of the letters in interlocking crossword-puzzle fashion with other letters and words on a board, with each letter having a point value and certain spaces on the board having multiple values.
One current television game involves contestants picking words from a board on which numerous letters are displayed in grid fashion, the words being formed by moving up, down, to the right or left, or diagonally, from one letter to the next successive letter, and the words identified by clues or suggestions made to the contestant as to correct answers. Prizes are awarded for each word identified.